Believe It
by darkpassion89
Summary: just a little oneshot before zuko's coronation. zutara


A/N: ok so i have put off writing my favorite ship of all time for no reason whatsoever. so i decided to write 1. this is a oneshot but i have thought about turning this in2 a story. so tell me ur thoughts. and of course reviews make me happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Zuko was set to take the throne his nerves were getting to him although he wouldn't show it to many people. He sat at his desk contemplating his thoughts the night before the ceremony when he heard a knock wake him from his trance. His hard gold eyes were met with cheerful blue as Katara peeked her head around the corner.

"Your Uncle wanted me to check on you," she explained shutting the door behind her. "You ok?"

She could see he looked stressed. Even from how he was acting since they had arrived a few days before. It was troubling to see him this way. Since the defeat of his father it should have been a time of celebration, instead Zuko was his old brooding self. And to counteract that Katara had decided to be her old cheerful optimistic self.

He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands as she moved to lean on his desk in front of him. "I'm fine," he muttered training his eyes on the dark wood in front of him.

"Nervous?" the waterbender questioned studying his demeanor.

Zuko slowly nodded as his response.

"About what?"

Finally he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "What do you think?"

"I know that," she smiled. "But specifically what about it is bothering you?"

Zuko sighed and stared at her. Ever since he had joined up with the Avatar and his friends Katara had been the one he had felt most comfortable with. The late night talks and comfortable silence were some his fondest memories from their travels. He had grown to like her. One could call them friends. Next to his uncle her opinion was something he valued most.

"Do you think I'll be a good Firelord?"

Her face twisted in brief confusion, "If I hadn't then you wouldn't be sitting there right now."

He didn't say anything and resumed to look at the edge of his desk.

"Look, Zuko," she sighed. "Of course you'll make a good Firelord. I mean why wouldn't you? You have very good judgment and a clear head, at least most of the time." She smiled. "But don't think about all those people who don't have faith in you Zuko. They don't know you. But I know you." She moved to lean on the chair and waited for him to meet her eyes. "And I think you'll be the greatest Firelord they've ever seen."

Zuko just stared at her as her words sunk in. Her blue eyes sparkling with the hope she held for him. "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it."

Something deep inside him stirred. It was something he had been denying for months. He was in love with the waterbender. And for some reason that thought didn't bother him as it would have a year ago. Her beautiful face was only inches from his waiting for him to say or do something. Finally he just couldn't help himself, he moved to kiss her. Katara didn't freak out like he expected or even pull away, instead to his delightful surprise she reciprocated.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and full of love. She really did appreciate that. Katara's attraction to Zuko had settled in a few weeks before Ozai's death. But she hadn't known what to do, and besides they were a little preoccupied with saving the world and all. Beyond their faces touching they hadn't moved. Finally Katara reluctantly pulled back.

"Katara—"

"Don't ruin it," she whispered.

His hand reached out and found her slim waist pulling her closer.

"Zuko…"she whispered closing her eyes.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe it," he said standing and pulling her body flush with his.

Katara placed her hands on his chest ignoring the way their bodies seem to fit together.

"Do you believe it?" he asked his voice low.

She lifted her eyes to meet his once again. His eyes were no longer hard, instead they were warm and full of determination. "Yes."


End file.
